


to know someone

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, mild feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: for once, orange tries and chuck doesn't overthink as much as he usually does. because some things are just fact.
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Orange Cassidy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	to know someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss14/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for Miss14 or [ thirstyforoc](https://thirstyforoc.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! happy birthday, my friend, you deserve all the chuck/oc in the world.
> 
> i hope you and anyone else who reads this enjoys it!

It was common knowledge that Orange was incredibly lazy. Anyone could tell just by looking at him, the same outfit every day, the slothlike way he ambled around, hands firmly tucked away in his pockets. He was the perfect picture of not giving a shit, and Chuck knew that better than anyone.

He knew _Orange_ better than anyone. Which came from a lot of things, knowing someone for so long, sharing shitty motel rooms and awful meals at two am because the crappiest diners are the only places open that late. Orange had seen him in his most awful moments, under sodium street lights when they wander home after the bars close, when he’s so happy that he can’t contain the giddy grin as it crosses his face.

Orange was a little more subtle, too lazy to bother with most outwards emotion. But Chuck had learned to look for the little signs. The way his lips turned up when he was overjoyed, the furrow of his brow when he was so pissed off that he was about ready to throw a punch. His general lack of emoting made those big grins even more special, when he can’t help but crack up with that wheezy little laugh of his. All of it combined into someone who could only really be described as _Orange_. 

Chuck was pretty sure that he knew him better than anyone else. For everything that they talked about and everything that they didn’t. The part of them that they’ve never put a name to, the thing that happened between them like it was a given fact. In those shitty motel rooms that they stayed in together, they shared more than just the bill.

It just wasn’t something they talked about.

Orange didn’t always keep his sunglasses on, but they stayed firmly on his face as he threw his legs lazily over Chuck’s spread thighs. He had a small, wry smile on his face, something closer to a smirk as he reached behind himself to get a good grip on Chuck’s dick. 

Chuck had fingered him open but it probably wasn’t anywhere close to enough, they had both been impatient. This wasn’t something that they had a chance to do often, going anywhere further than their typical system of rutting against each other like guilty, greedy teenagers.

But, sure enough, Orange was pushing back insistently, the head of Chuck’s cock rubbing against his slicked hole until it finally slid in. They both gasped in unison, Chuck looking up and watching Orange’s face change just slightly. The little twist of his lips, the way his brows furrowed, hand steadying himself on Chuck’s chest, it didn’t quite feel good yet. Chuck brought his hands up and rested them on Orange’s thighs, giving them a gentle rub.

“Slowly, Orange. We’ve got all the time in the world, it’s just us here.” He murmured, smiling when Orange nodded. 

They really didn’t have all the time in the world, but, with Orange perched on top of him, he chose to take what he was saying at face value. Believing himself because it was what he wanted to hear as well, he wanted to live in a world where they had plenty of time to figure out what it might mean.

A world where they might talk about it.

Orange slowly sank down on him, surrounding him in tight heat. He let out a series of quiet, shivering noises, moans and gasps that shot heat through him. Chuck steadied him with a hand on his hip, the other staying on his thigh.

“That’s it, you feel so good, baby.” Chuck groaned, head falling back against the headboard.

A part of him wanted to close his eyes and just feel, lose himself in that hot little body surrounding him. But he forced himself to keep his eyes open instead, forcing himself to stare up at Orange, expecting him to start moving.

Which was probably a mistake, knowing Orange as well as he did. He apparently took Chuck telling him that he can go slowly to heart. Instead of starting to move, he settled down and gave the barest little wiggle of his hips before letting out a sigh.

“Yeah, you like that?” Orange asked, and Chuck couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What? You’re not doing anything, Orange, what the hell?”  
“Oh. Guess you should just take over.”

Chuck laughed again, stopping Orange from rolling over with a hand on his hips, fingers digging into his side.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, Orange.” He asked, chuckling again as Orange let out a whine.  
“I tried my best, Chuck, I’m just really tired. And I like how you fuck me, baybee.” Orange tried, extending the vowels of ‘baby’ and tilting his glasses down to give Chuck his best puppy dog eyes.

Which would usually work. But, dammit, Orange had talked all night about riding him and he was going to cash in on that offer. Especially since he now knew how good Orange looked when he was perched on top of him, panting because of the cock buried in his ass, deeper than he had ever been before. 

So Chuck let himself laugh, gripping Orange’s hips and lifting him up slightly before settling him back down. Orange let out a little gasp, eyes fluttering shut as his hands moved to steady himself on Chuck’s chest.

“Ahh...I get it. You can’t handle it.”  
“What?” Orange squeaked, slowly bringing his sunglasses down over the bridge of his nose, “I can handle it.”  
“Nah, baby. I get it,” Chuck said, grinning up at him, “it’s too much for you. You can’t handle my big ole giant dick when it’s this deep.”

Orange frowned at that, frown quickly turning into a gasp when Chuck rolled his hips up again, eyebrows knit together.

“I-I...I can.” Orange mumbled.  
“Nah, it’s okay.”

Chuck slid his hand around his waist, landing at the small of his back. Slowly, he started to turn them over, although he didn’t get very far before Orange was pushing a hand against his chest. Chuck got the picture, sliding back to his position of leaning against the headboard, broad grin plastered on his face.

“Let me try.” Orange said and Chuck choked back another laugh from how deathly serious he looked.  
“Alright, if you think you can handle it.”

If he was a better person, he’d probably feel worse for having tricked Orange into riding him like that. But Orange needed the push to try new things sometimes, it was something that Chuck had learned about him early on. 

Of course, he never thought he’d be able to use it to goad him into riding his dick, but he was glad he could. Because Orange reached up and slid his sunglasses slowly down the bridge of his nose until they were off.

He meant business. Chuck grinned broadly at him, slipping his hand down to palm at his ass. 

And then Orange gave him another half-wiggle of his hips, blue eyes slipping shut, pink lips falling open into a tiny little o. Chuck laughed again, he should probably be feeling more annoyed by Orange’s laziness but he was cute enough that he just felt fond over his friend instead of pissed off.

He just needed to be shown what to do. Once again, Chuck would need to do all the work, but that was just fine with him. Gripping Orange’s hips, he bounced him on his cock again, raising him up and pushing him back down. They moaned in unison, Orange’s nails digging into his chest slightly.

It was then that he seemed to get the idea, shifting to get his feet under himself so he could push up and lower himself back down. It was slow, teasingly so, but Chuck groaned regardless, gripping his hips tighter.

“Yeah, just like that.” He said, grinning up at Orange.

Orange looked really good like that, blond hair turned into an almost translucent halo around his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut, skin flushed. He gave another slow, almost tentative buck of his hips, like he was testing if he really liked it or not.

Chuck knew that he liked it when his eyes slid open and he recognized that glint in them.

“Fuck yeah.” Chuck breathed, lunging up to capture Orange’s lips in a kiss as he started to move faster and faster.

Orange was always great to him but there was something about him when he got like that, when he decided that it was time to _go_ that made him incredible. And he had decided to go, moving faster and more sure than his previous attempts, panting and moaning with each roll of his hips.

“Holy shit, you feel incredible.” Chuck groaned, hand slapping Orange’s ass before he could really think better of it.

The crack of skin against skin sounded out through the shitty motel room and Orange whined, jumping slightly. His hips bucked and he circled a hand around himself, starting to jerk off in time with his thrusts.

“Again.” He panted out and, well, Chuck wasn’t ever good at denying him.

He gave Orange another sharp slap over his cute little ass, groaning appreciatively as he tightened around his dick. Chuck found that he learned something new about Orange whenever they did this, and it was something that he was definitely going to have to remember. 

Giving him one last swat, he moved his hand to bat away Orange’s, stroking him just a little faster than before. Orange gave an appreciative little moan, using his free hand to steady himself on Chuck’s shoulders, the extra leverage making him move faster.

“Can’t get over how good you look on top of me, Orange. Gonna have to do this more often, you look like you were made to ride my dick.” Chuck gasped out between puffs of breath, starting to feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

He could feel that Orange was as well, feeling him start to tremble as his rhythm faltered. Once again, he had to direct Orange as he got overwhelmed, hand on his hips as he thrusted up into him.

“That’s it, baby, you did so well. Cum for me.” Chuck murmured between moans, pushing up hard into Orange.

With a low, shivering gasp, Orange shook on top of him as he finally came. He shot off against Chuck’s stomach, his legs quivering. Chuck fucked him through it, continuing to thrust into him even as he sagged hard against him.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Chuck groaned into his neck, teeth scraping along his skin, making Orange tremble even more, “gonna fill you up so deep, baby.”

True to his word, he pushed up one last time before cumming deep inside Orange. Orange squirmed in his arms, moaning and panting as Chuck groaned with his release.

He stayed like that for a moment, panting in the afterglow with his cock still buried deep inside of him. Chuck’s fingers stroked through Orange’s hair, murmuring nonsensical praise into his sweat-slick skin.

After a few moments, he pulled out of Orange, both of them groaning softly at the feeling. Chuck laid him down on his side, pulling him back until his head was tucked under his chin, his arms wrapped around him. Orange’s fingers traced patterns into his skin, and they enjoyed their afterglow in relative silence.

“Did you like that?” Chuck asked after a few moments, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head almost absentmindedly.

Orange hummed softly, turning slowly in Chuck’s arms until he could look at him.

“Yes.” He said, a soft little smile tugging at his lips.

It was a smile he fully recognized, wry and implying more to his simple response.

“But?” He asked, smiling as Orange huffed out a soft laugh.

“Too lazy.”

Chuck couldn’t help but snort, brushing their lips together. He liked it, they both did, but he expected that answer from his friend.

“Yeah, of course you are.”

But, as Orange’s little smile broke into that broad grin, he really couldn’t bring himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! you can find me on tumblr, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
